


Three Aboard the Ship

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare to have all three of them on a ship at the same time, much less with time to themselves. Karkat finds himself the center of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Aboard the Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumiho/gifts).



After weeks apart, all three of them were crammed into Karkat's quarters on the _Impertinence_ , flagship of the rebellion, watching terrible movies together. Karkat was sandwiched between Terezi and Sollux in a pile of cushions and pillows that had seen better days. The light from the television's screen illuminated the room softly. Only Karkat still watched; Terezi had fallen asleep, curled up against Karkat, and Sollux was chatting with his moirail on another ship. There would have been a time where such inattentiveness would have irked him, but now it was enough to just be in the same block with his two matesprits.

At some point, Karkat must have dozed off himself. The credits of the movie were rolling when he opened his eyes groggily. Terezi had shifted, wrapping her arms around him and her coolness covering one side of him like a reverse blanket. Sollux still reclined next to him, but the clicking of his keyboard was constant and even, like he was coding and not chatting. “Are you working on your night off?” he asked groggily.

The sound of typing stopped and Sollux shifted. “Both of you were sleeping, the movie sucked, and I was bored,” he replied.

“And?” Karkat shot back. “You should have nudged me. I was just resting my eyes.” He reached out and caught Sollux's hand in his. “Put down the husktop and come here.”

Sollux sighed but put the computer to one side. Karkat pulled him over so Sollux was laying against his other side. “Hey you,” Sollux said before moving to kiss Karkat softly.

Karkat hummed and pulled Sollux tight against him, letting Sollux's warmth sink into him. He kissed back, nipping at Sollux's chapped lips. When they parted, Karkat made a little hum of happiness. “It's been too long since we've all been together,” he said quietly. “I've really missed spending time with you.”

Sollux made an amused snort. Karkat glared at him, affronted look on his face. “Sorry,” Sollux said with a snicker. “It's just funny how you're still such a softy after all these sweeps.”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Karkat hissed. “I'm not a softy!”

Still snickering, Sollux reached up to pat Karkat's hair. “Sure, sure,” he replied in a mock sweet voice. “Big tough rebellion leader KK.”

“That's right,” Karkat replied with a snarl. “I am and fuck you, I can miss my damn matesprits if I want. Excuse me for having an emotional range wider than a damn grub.”

“You're louder than a grub too,” murmured Terezi as she shifted suddenly. Both Karkat and Sollux yelped in surprise, Sollux actually recoiling off of Karkat's torso with flailing limbs. Terezi yawned, chuckled, and then leaned over to kiss Karkat. She pulled away before Karkat could react and leaned over to do the same with Sollux. “What are you two arguing about?”

“Nothing,” they both said at the same time.

“Liars!” she replied cheerfully. She stretched and then moved to sit in Karkat's lap. She inhaled dramatically before continuing. “The stench of deceit is in the air! The court will have the truth, gentletrolls. What were you arguing about?”

She leered at Karkat expectantly, arms crossed in front of her chest. Sollux laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “We weren't really arguing about anything...” he muttered.

“You're trying to deflect,” Terezi stated.

“He said I was a softy!” Karkat chimed in indignantly.

Terezi tilted her head and then burst out laughing. “You are a softy,” she replied, reaching down to squish his cheeks between her hands and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Cheeks flushing, Karkat tried to bat her hands away. Terezi laughed as she dodged and deflected his attempts, pinning his hands under her knees. Karkat struggled to free his hands, but Terezi merely shifted her weight and countered him. “Terezi...” he growled. “I'm not a softy.”

“See?” Sollux said, grinning at Karkat over Terezi's shoulder. “It's not an argument, it's KK in denial.”

“Shut up,” Karkat huffed. “I try to express how fucking much I miss having both of you here on ship, and you mock me? Fuck that, I change my mind because clearly you didn't miss me at all.”

“Don't be like that, my sweetest red cherry,” Terezi replied, trailing a hand over Karkat's face. “Of course I missed you and Sollux.”

“Yeah, I missed you both too,” Sollux chimed in.

Karkat looked away, looking both embarrassed and pleased. “Can you get off of me?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Terezi answered. She leaned down to lick his face and Karkat struggled to get away. “I have a plan.”

“Fun...” Karkat muttered in deadpan.

This could be either very good or very bad. Terezi sat up and toyed with the hem of his shirt. “Don't be like that, my dearest flushed love. This is a sexy plan.”

Karkat was suddenly very interested. “Well, yeah, cause those are so much better...”

“There were no objections in the court block the last time,” Terezi pointed out.

“Well, no,” Karkat said, face flushing. Sollux giggled at him. “Oh, you shut up,” Karkat snapped.

Terezi pressed her fingers to his lips briefly and Karkat kissed them. “Sollux, could you help me out?” Terezi asked over her shoulder.

“Of course,” Sollux replied. “What do you need?”

“Just some rope,” she answered. Sollux squeezed her tightly in a hug and left the pile. Karkat shivered in sudden need. “Does this sound like a fun plan, Karkat?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he replied. “Let's do whatever fucked up thing you're planning. You're not doing anything weird, right?”

Terezi tilted her head in thought. “Nope, nothing too weird.”

She leaned down to kiss him again, running her hands over his shoulders. Karkat hummed and kissed back, trying to pull his hands free so he could pull her closer. His hands remained pinned under her knees. Terezi nipped at his lips and he opened his mouth to her, letting her in. Terezi purred and deepened the kiss, pressing him down into the cushions. This continued until Sollux joined them with a playful gasp. “Rude! I leave for not even a minute and you're macking on my matesprit?”

Terezi pulled away from Karkat and laughed. “Finders keepers,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to Karkat's forehead.

Sollux slid back into the pile and dropped a coil of rope on Karkat's chest. “I was talking to KK,” he teased before wrapping his arms around Terezi and leaning in for a kiss. Terezi cackled, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer before returning the kiss. Karkat scoffed, but watched with hunger as they made out on top of him; Terezi still had him pinned somehow. Terezi managed to pull Sollux's shirt off of him somehow without tearing it or pulling away. Karkat whined and struggled, feeling left out. They pulled apart and Sollux grinned at Karkat, looking a little breathless. “So what's the plan, TZ?”

Terezi leaned in and licked up Sollux's neck before murmuring something in his ear that Karkat couldn't quite catch. Sollux snickered, nodding. Karkat shifted uneasily. “You two...”

Grabbing the rope, Terezi rolled out of Karkat's lap. Karkat couldn’t even blink before he found himself being manhandled into an upright position by Sollux's psionics. Sollux placed both hands on either side of Karkat's face and pulled him into a kiss. Karkat growled playfully and tried to grab Sollux by the shoulders, but his arms were stopped by Terezi's grasp and Sollux's psionics. He nipped at Sollux with a whine in his throat. Sollux chirped back at him and pulled his shirt off before pulling him back into another deep, soft kiss. Karkat melted into him, and didn't even fight it when Terezi folded his arms behind his back and started to wrap rope around his wrists. The sensation of rope on his skin sent a shiver of pleasure through Karkat, and he whimpered in need. “Are you okay, Karkat?” Terezi murmured.

Sollux pulled back slightly and Karkat panted for air. “Fine,” he gasped, leaning against Sollux. “Totally fucking fine, fan-fucking-tastic, please don't stop...”

Terezi ran her hands through his hair and rubbed her thumbs over the surface of his horns. Karkat shuddered in pleasure, pressing his face into the space between Sollux's neck and shoulders. Sollux gasped and held Karkat tightly. “KK,” he murmured, running his fingers lightly over Karkat's grubscars. “So flushed for you.”

Karkat nodded with a little hiccup of noise, pressing kisses into Sollux's skin. His nook clenched in response to Sollux’s warm fingers and his bulge swelled in his sheath. Terezi made a little chirp of noise and bit lightly at the back of his neck. Karkat moaned and went limp in reaction. “Rezi,” Karkat gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure. “Sollux...”

Terezi hummed and pulled away from his neck, licking at the bruising skin. “I have the best two matesprits in the entire Empire,” she said casually as she continued to stroke her fingers over Karkat's horns.

Karkat shuddered at her touch and words. Sollux flushed yellow and muttered quietly, “TZ, don't.”

Terezi laughed softly before letting go of Karkat's horns. “Hmm, we're all too dressed for these proceedings.” She wiggled out of her shirt. “Everyone, strip!”

“Seriously?” Karkat asked, coming out of his lust driven daze. He tugged at his bindings. “How the fuck do you expect me to do this?”

Terezi pushed her pants and underwear down and off her legs, leaving her bare. Sollux was following her example as well. “Don't worry, we'll help you out,” she replied with a grin. She reached around his waist and undid the button of his pants. Karkat clenched his hands as her breath ghosted over his back. Sollux put his hands on Karkat's hips and steadied him as Terezi pulled his pants off. “There, completely bare,” she declared.

Sollux chuckled and reached out to cup Karkat's face with one hand and place the other on his hip. “So fucking sexy,” he said with a grin.

He pulled Karkat into another deep kiss. Karkat exhaled sharply in reaction to Sollux's words and kiss, his bulge starting to unsheathe slowly. Terezi dragged her fingers up Karkat's inner thighs, leaving small welting marks in her wake. She swerved from his nook and sheath at the last second, teasingly rubbing her thumbs over his hips, but it was enough for his bulge to finish unsheathing. Terezi chuckled as Karkat tried to grind against either of them. “Quit teasing...” he gasped in between kisses.

“Hmmm, am I teasing?” Terezi asked.

She shifted her hands from his hips, curving her palm around his ass and dipping her fingers along the entrance of his nook. Karkat tensed with a gasped and then whined in need. “Yes, yes you are, you cackling maniac,” Karkat snarled.

She laughed and licked the length of his spine. Karkat shuddered and slumped against Sollux, biting at his shoulder. Sollux inhaled sharply and grabbed Karkat's hair, tugging on it hard to pull Karkat off him. He drew his split tongues over Karkat's exposed throat. Karkat keened and wiggled between them both, panting heavily. “We could tease you all night,” Sollux said with a little snicker.

“Fuck, fuck, please don't,” Karkat gasped.

“Hmm, please don't what?” Terezi asked.

She slid her fingers just a fraction of an inch into his nook and Karkat shuddered. “Fucking... ngh, please don't tease me,” he begged.

“Good boy,” Terezi said cheerfully and pushed her fingers into his nook. Her words and touch made Karkat gasp in pleasure; his head tilted back as he closed his eyes tightly. Both Sollux and Terezi made pleased noises, and Terezi started to wiggle and twist her fingers in him. “We're going to make you feel so good.”

“Fuck,” Karkat said shortly before Sollux suddenly reached down and ran his hand over the curve of Karkat's bulge. Anything else he was going to say at that moment was lost in a gasp and moan. Sollux tangled Karkat's bulge in his fingers and gently squeezed. Karkat keened in reaction, wiggling and swaying in place. “Please,” he moaned.

“Our matesprit looks like he's about to fall over,” Terezi said cheerfully. She wiggled her fingers one final time and pulled them out with a wet sound. “You're so eager for us.” She held her red covered hand out so they could both see. “Do you want us to pail nice and hard, precious Cherry?”

Karkat squirmed, his face flushing pink at her words. Sollux grabbed her hand and licked at the fluids on her fingers, causing Terezi to gasp and giggle breathily. “Oh my god, yes,” Karkat gasped.

“So good,” Sollux muttered before switching from Terezi's fingers to Karkat's mouth. Karkat clenched his hands at Sollux's words and shuddered as he tasted himself on Sollux's lips. When Sollux pulled away from the kiss, he grinned at Karkat. “We'd be so fucked without you.”

They tipped him over into the cushions before he had a chance to respond, Karkat on his back with his legs spread wide and completely exposed to them. “Don't say things like that...” he said, the tone surly.

“Like what?” Terezi replied as she moved to sit next to him. Her own bulge had unsheathed, and she was toying with it casually as she regarded him. “That you're good for us? Or that you're a wonderful troll?”

Karkat shivered and turned his face away from her. “Yes, like that, exactly.”

Sollux settled between his legs. His bulges were unsheathed as well. “What's the fun in that?” Sollux said. He leaned over to press a kiss to Karkat's chest, right over his bloodpusher. “Hey, KK, can I go ahead and pail you?”

“Fuck yes, stop asking and just do it!” Karkat snarled. Sollux laughed and pressed his bulges into Karkat hard. Karkat cried out and wrapped his legs around his hips. “Sollux...” he moaned.

“Ngh, you feel so good,” Sollux gasped over him. “You're so good, KK.”

Karkat shook his head in denial, mouthing the word 'no' silently, but Terezi caught his head and held him still. “You are though,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead and running her hands through his hair. “You work so hard, and you deserve so much more than this.”

Karkat gasped as Sollux started to pail him in earnest. “Don't...” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut at the looks of flushed pity he saw in their faces. His eyes were starting to well with tears. “It's not...”

“It is,” Sollux muttered.

“And we'll say it as much as we need to,” Terezi continued.

Karkat inhaled sharply and started to sob. Both Sollux and Terezi made surprised, distressed noises, and Sollux stopped moving in him. “No!” he cried out. “Don't stop.”

Sollux glanced at Terezi and back down at Karkat's tear strewn face. Karkat flexed his hips up and made a warbling chirp that was half sob, but it was enough for Sollux to start moving again. Terezi leaned down and licked at the tear trails on Karkat's face before kissing him. “Precious, tasty Cherry,” she murmured against his lips. Karkat gasped and started to sob a bit harder. “Is it too much?” she asked in concern.

Karkat shook his head, gasping as Sollux flexed extra hard in him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cried, pressing his hips back against Sollux. “Close...”

“You don't have to hold back, idiot,” Sollux grumbled. “TZ, a little help here?”

Terezi hummed and reached down with her unoccupied hand to wrap it around Karkat's bulge. Karkat shrieked in reaction, but his legs remained wrapped around Sollux. “Yeah?” Terezi asked in amusement. “That feel good? You're so pitiful like this...”

Karkat gasped and was gone, bucking his hips up and spilling all over Terezi's hand. His body shook and he panted through his open mouth, as Sollux kept grinding into him. His face was puffy and covered with fresh tears. Terezi leaned over to kiss him again, her hand still on her bulge, and she made a little moaning gasp of her own. Karkat pulled away and looked pointedly at her bulge and hand. “Rezi, let me...”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You're not congested from that crying?” He shook his head. “Okay, let's change positions then.

Sollux pulled his bulges from Karkat's nook, grabbed Karkat in a halo of red and blue, and shifted him so he was more on his side, head by Terezi's hip. “There, that should make things better,” Sollux purred as he slipped back into Karkat. Karkat swore under his breath as the new position allowed Sollux to flex his bulge against different spots in him. “You offered, KK,” Sollux reminded. “Don't leave the lady waiting.”

Karkat laughed weakly, but turned to Terezi and tentatively licked at her bulge. Terezi hummed in pleasure, and he slowly took it into his mouth. Her bulge average in size and length, so he was able to get most of it into his mouth. Terezi petted his hair and said teasingly, “Good boy.”

He glared up at her words, but didn't respond in any other way, focusing on the bulge in his mouth. He swallowed around it, and she made a pretty trilling noise that made Karkat hum in reaction and Sollux respond with a similar sound. For a few moments, there was only the sound of panting and moans. Sollux finished with a high pitched keen and gasp, filling Karkat with his material. He pulled out and collapsed behind Karkat, one arm over Karkat's side. “Hmmm, that was nice... Come on, KK, what's taking so long?”

Karkat growled at Sollux, but continued to focus on Terezi. It took a few more minutes, but eventually Terezi spilled down Karkat's throat with a deep sigh of relief. She pulled away and flopped next to Karkat's front. “Hmm, pity you,” she murmured and kissed Karkat.

“I pity you both,” Sollux chimed in before playfully nipping at Karkat's skin.

Karkat hummed, cleared his throat and said, “I pity you both also, but two things. One, we're a disgusting mess of sweat and slurry, and some of these cushions are either, and two, someone needs to untie me.”

“He has a point about the cushions...” Terezi said with a sigh.

“We can just toss them to the side and someone will clean them.” Sollux said sleepily.

Karkat glared at them. “Really?! What about me?”

“Do you think we could keep him tied up for a quick nap, then round two?” Sollux asked.

“What the fuck...” Karkat snarled. “I'm not your little pail toy.” Sollux sighed in disappointment and Terezi pouted. “Someone else can get tied up for whatever next round happens.”

“I guess you have a point,” Terezi replied with a still sad face. “Sollux, can you please, since you're back there?”

Sollux picked at the knots and soon Karkat found himself freed from the rope. He pulled Terezi into his arms and muttered, “You're horrible.”

“I know,” Terezi said sagely. “You can try to get back at me before I'm sent off on my next mission.”

 


End file.
